The Oddity
The Oddity is a space opera and cyberpunk story taking place in the year 2125, by Crysallicknight. (The page is still under construction). Story The Oddity is the story of the new agent Caroline Harper. She lives out the dream of saving the galaxy. But her latest assignment will entirely change her life. Its acceptance will lead her into a whirlwind of action, love, gang wars, madmen, ancient conspiracies and mud cannons. Yes, mud cannons. Species *Humans *Ainmihi *Aurans *Nexans *Sornari Genre *Space Opera *Cyberpunk Governments *The Confederacy of Human Controlled Systems (CHCS) The Confederacy of Human Controlled Systems (CHCS) is the ruling government over all human colonies and territories. *The Ainmihi Empire The Ainmihi Empire is the governing body over all systems controlled by the Ainmihi, including their homeworld, Tarsus. *The Auran Union The Auran Union is the conjoined electorate of all Auran colonies and nations. *The Nexan Planetary Nominate The Nexan Planetary Nominate presides over all Nexan territories *The Sornaris Hegemony Corporations & Companies Human Controlled Corporations *Hyperdynamics Incorporated Hyperdynamics Inc. is a company well-invested in mass public transportation, both in the colonies and on Earth. *NanoCorp NanoCorp is a research and developement firm that deals with nanotechnology and its applications. *Megapol Conglomerate Megapol Conglomerate is a company that trains and operates police forces, fire brigades and ambulance services on Earth and in the colonies. *Helios Limited Helios Limited is an energy company that focuses on the developement and application of solar energy and dyson spheres. *FusiForm Combine FusiForm Combine is an energy company that focuses on the integration of cold fusion reactors in cities and elesewhere. *Mars Protection Agency (Marpro) Mars Protection Agency or Marpro, as is more commonly known, is an arms and armor manufacturer and cybernetics augmentation developer. *MediCorp Labs MediCorp Labs is a research and developement firm that focuses on developing new medical equipment and treatments. *Interstellar Spacelines Interstellar Spacelines is a conglomerate of so-called "spacelines" that produce space ships to transport passengers between planets and systems. *NutriSalve NutriSalve is a company that focuses on hydroponics and food manufacturing to nourish the growing human population. *EcoDev EcoDev is a company that focuses on environmental science and applications of it to treat consequences of global warming and aid colony development on foreign worlds. *Robotics Insights Robotics Insights is a computer science firm that focuses on robot and AI creation, improvement and applications. It also developes software. *De Morgan Industries De Morgan Industries is a vertically integrated monopoly that developes new materials and chemistry application. It also aids colony developement by providing pre-fabricated buildings to be used. Organizations *Majestic 12 (MJ12) Majestic 12 (MJ12) is a group in the CHCS that focuses on preserving human interests, dealing with aliens, acting as an intelligence and counterintelligence agency and stopping terrorism, both human and nonhuman. *Ainmihi Frumentarii The Ainmihi Frumentarii is an intelligence and counterintelligence paramillitary group that serves the Ainmihi Empire. *Auran BlackOps The Auran BlackOps are the same as Majestic 12, except it serves the Auran Union. *Universal Protectors The Universal Protectors is a group that focuses on protecting "universal rights"- inalienable rights that every living being is entitled to. *GalactiPol GalactiPol is an interstellar police agency that operates similarly to interpol agencies. *AI Liberation and Protection Front This group focuses on granting rights to AIs and androids; the group believes that because they are sentient beings, they must be treated as such. *InterLovers Alliance The InterLovers Alliance is a special rights group that makes sure that interspecies couples and children adopted to these couples are treated fairly and equitably. It brings concerns and greivances of the community to the forefront of politics in both species specific governments and the galactic community as a whole. *Augs & Mechs Rights This special rights group focuses on the fair treatment of cybernetically and nanotechnologically augmented people. *Slogart's Army Slogart's Army is a terrorist group that focuses on the diminishment of human and ainmihi involvment in the galactic community and the destruction of the galactic government as a whole. *Medics Without Systems Medics Without Systems is an organization dedicated to getting medical doctors, nurses and other health professionals to treat people who live on poor or disaster-stricken worlds. *Engineers Without Systems Engineers Without Systems is an organization that focuses on the developement of infrastructure and facilities in poor or disaster-stricken worlds. Characters The Good *Caroline Harper Caroline Harper is a newly inducted member of MJ12. Like her older sister, she is a nanotechnologically augmented agent. She is a tough but caring individual who believes fully in making the galaxy a better place, not just for humanity, but for everyone else. She is a bit excitable, and as a rookie, not too well-trained and wise to the workings of the galaxy. She is able to hold her own in a fight, being an ex-police officer who worked the beat in Los Angeles. *Christine Harper Christine Harper is a veteran agent of MJ12. She is Caroline's older sister. Nanotechnologically augmented and honed by training and experience, she is one of the top agents. Like her younger sister, she is tough as nails and caring. Unfortunately, she has seen many things she cannot unsee, and thus has a more pessimistic view of the galaxy. Nevertheless, she tries her best to make the galacy better, if only for a few more minutes. *Jason Paige Jason Paige is an experienced, by-the-book police officer who is loyal to GalactiPol. A guile warrior, many criminals have fallen to his superior wit and intellect. Not to mention some of his cybernetic augmentations have seen use. Recently, he was assigned to aid Caroline Harper in tracking the organization Slogart's Army. But it will be a challenge- he does not tolerate above-the-law organizations like MJ12 or their members. *Tel'ara Sylthi Tel'ara Sylthi is an ainmihi master thief and hacker extrordinaire. Quick, cunning, ruthless, curious and holding a seductive love of wine, women and money. she seems to be both the best and worst choice for a team tracking down Slogart's Army, especially given her species' history with humanity. But not every ainmihi thinks a human is a savage, and this ainmihi wants to take down Slogart's Army for what they did to her family. But it still means she's getting paid. *Coribynne Hlaal Coribynne Hlaal is an eccentric Nexan inventor. *Aelira Aedris The auran daughter of a wealthy businesswoman, Aelira was given everything she wanted and some that she didn't. A hard working, no-nonsense police officer that worked the beat on the auran homeworld of Maenae. She tries to separate herself from her mother's legacy. Her mother might have swam with the sharks, but she doesn't. The Bad *Slogart Frostis A racist, egocentric Sonaris, Slogart created Slogart's Army to "liberate" everyone from humans, ainmihi and the galactic government and "guide" them under his rule. And he doesn't care if he does it with everyone else being dragged behind kicking and screaming. He, after all, know's best. *Derek De Morgan The powerful CEO of De Morgan Industries, Derek envisions himself as the ruler of humanity and owning every company imaginable. To do this, he resorts to rather shady methods, and would do so with his trademark smiling face. The Ugly Influences The Oddity ''is a setting heavily inspired by ''Deus Ex and Mass Effect. Related articles * Write a title here * Write a title here Category:The Oddity